To Liesel, the girl who gave me eyes
by CabbieBade
Summary: Jess Arrons life went back to normal after Leslie's death. Now theirs a new girl in town named Liesel and she's about to change Jess's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just noticed Liesel and Leslie are bascially the same name but spelled (with the same letters) and said differently!**

* * *

_To Liesel, the girl who made me not lonely..._

* * *

**It** was a year later after Leslie's passing and I was still a mess over everything. Monster mouth Myers moved up a grade and guess who has her for home room again this year? You guessed it, the one and only Jess Arrons. School has run for a couple of months now and it was just a normal day.

I came down the stairs, this year we're my two oldest sister's year at high school. Seniors. I was going into sixth grade and May Belle was going to be in first grade. I went into the kitchen and my dad wasn't home. His work has him working 10:30 at night until 9:30 in the morning while my mom worked 3:00 until 8:00 at night. I only got one bite of toast before the bus honked at me and I ran down the road as fast as I can.

I don't really run anymore unless I have to but the bus driver only gives us ten seconds to get there or else he will drive away. He's a nice guy but, only ten seconds? I plopped myself on the bus in an empty seat and looked at the old Perkin's place and remembered Leslie, my old best friend and she died by drowning.

Ever sence she passed away I am just really quiet. Everyone went back to their normal self and the music teacher (forgot her name lol) acts like nothing happened. I use to have a crush on her but the day that Leslie died I was with her looking at art and she didn't even invite Leslie along. Janice Avery became popular again shortly after everything and she went back to picking on me.

She threw a sandwich at me and everyone laughed on the bus, I reached behind me to see what it was and it was turkey, molded. Just two more years at this school then it's off to high school.

* * *

**"Just** like everyday's rules. If chew gum, eat, drink or anything else in this class you will have a warning then a detention. If you download anything off the internet you will also be downloaded into detention. Cell phones." Mrs. Meyers said and only a few people turned in their phones. The rest had none or we're sweating so they wouldn't get in trouble for having one. The door opened and everyone's head turned and Mrs. Meyers smiled sence the principal came in.

"Mrs. Meyers, sorry to interrupt but you have a new student. Please welcome Liesel Meminger." Everyone in the room looked at her funny sence her last name was different and as in different we mean like someone mumbled her last name. She looked around shyly and in her hand was a simple red book that had something written in another language.

"Thank you, ugh, Liesel. We're a little tight since this is a small school so you can sit by that boy right there." She pointed to me and then the desk next to me and the girl sat next to me. She opened her book and it was all painted white and every page had words, scribbled out, drawn pictures and more.

This girl, this mystery girl is about to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**By** the time I got off the bus Liesel just got done walking home and she looked upset. I walked up next to her, "You seem down. Wanna talk?" she looked at me and then back down at her feet, "I just miss a few people." She fiddled with her bag and I stood closer to her. "So do I." I commented and she looked at me and back down.

"Who did you lose?" She asked and stopped.

"My old friend, Leslie. She use to live where you guys live now and she drowned in a creek." I stayed silent and I could hear her voice in my head and closed my eyes.

"I lost a bit more. My brother, my mother, my adopted mother and father and the best friend and crush." She explained and I could hear her voice crack. I told her stories about Leslie and she told me how her brother died and everything but one thing she was focussed on was Rudy, her old best friend. "So if you don't mind me asking, where are you staying?"

"With a woman and her husband. I use to go over and read their books and do their laundry a long time ago but then something happened and after everyone died I... stayed with them. Sometimes I go to my friend's Max's house." she explained and I teased her about Max. "So this Max guy, does he get A's, is he cute? What is his parents like?"

"You idiot! His dad died and his mother was taken away. He is now twenty and on his own. He helped me write, read and see what no other human being can see or tell."

"Like what?" I asked and bit into an apple that I didn't eat from lunch.

"Like nature. Today is a cloudy day, everything is hiding behind them. The sun is hidden and its all foggy around the ground and the air is moist." She explained and she basically said it all with a straight face looking into my eyes. She had this accent that I liked, it was cute. We started to walk down the trail and she smiled, "I heard you're the fastest in your grade."

I turned to her, "Yeah, well... Leslie was and now I am..." She stayed silent for a few minutes. "Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, was Rudy handsome?" I asked and she cleared her throat, sounding if she was about to cry. "Yeah," she then had this huge smile and stood in a running position. "What are you doing?" I stopped and put my bag down.

"About to race you, I bet a kiss I would beat you." she smirked at me and I chuckled. "And if I win, you have to become best friends with the three school bullies."

"Ugh, fine. On your mark, get set, go!" And we we're off. My feet pounding against the rock road with my worn out sneakers and her high-heeled shoe which made her be a bit slower, she soon ketched up and we both fell into the mud.

"So who won?" I asked and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess anyone." While smiling, she stood up and walked away. This girl was a mystery.


End file.
